Jealousy Can Be Helpful
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: What happens when Tessa thinks she's got some competition for Mariah's heart? Inspired by gif set from Song2519 on Twitter. Also, a little change of events. More Teriah themed. I'm not sure what time GC Buzz airs during the day so I assumed around 7pm.


It's no secret that I'm not a huge Hilary fan but seeing her so devastated pulled at my heartstrings. "Come here." Wrapping my arms around the fragile woman, I let her breakdown. _She never opens up like this unless it's major so obviously something has her more upset then she's letting on._ "You'll figure it out." Hearing a throat being cleared caused the two of us to break apart. "Tessa, when did you get back?"

"About half an hour ago. I texted you." The woman's words were very calculated as she walked towards us. "Devon sent me with some paperwork for Hilary."

Scoffing, Hilary grabbed the envelope from Tessa's hand. "He doesn't have the nerve to speak with me directly?"

"Apparently not. Look over the papers, sign them, and get back to me." Her voice was cold.

"Excuse me?" Rage started to build in the TV host.

"He expects them back before tonight's show." With a final glance, Tessa left.

"What the hell is her problem? How dare she come here and speak to me like that!" Grabbing her coat, Hilary stormed out of the studio.

Rubbing my temple, I groaned inwardly. _What's with Tessa's attitude? She's never been that cold before. It was just towards Hilary. Has she done something I'm not aware of?_ Wanting answers, I decided to go to the source.

Seeing the HWG building not burning made me feel a little better. Knocking lightly, I gained Tessa's attention. "Hey, where's Devon?"

"He left with Hilary. A yelling match started so they took the conversation elsewhere. You just missed them. Can I get you a water or coffee?"

"Is it fresh?" Walking towards the coffee pot, I began filling a mug.

"Yeah, I just made a second round." Joining me, Tessa poured herself a cup.

 _It's like she's done a 180. What's going on?_ Stirring in creamer, I tried keeping the conversation casual. "What was earlier about?"

Taking her seat, Tessa's defenses built back up. "What do you mean?"

Sitting across from the woman, I closed her laptop to get her full attention. "That look you gave Hilary at GC Buzz. I don't like Hilary half the time, actually about three fourths of the time, but I've never seen that look before. Especially from you. It was almost like a jealous rage but that doesn't make sense." Seeing Tessa trying not to fidget confused me more. "Were…you…jealous?"

"You were holding her…" She mumbled, eyes casting downward.

"What?" _I couldn't have heard that correctly. Did I?_

Looking directly at me, Tessa's voice became stronger. "Because you were holding her."

Unable to create a coherent thought, I stared at the woman a moment. "I was hugging her. While she was crying. I was comforting her not…holding her…that's just…No…" _Holding Hilary? That's…wrong on so many levels._

Finally, a soft smile made it to Tessa's face. "I feel stupid." Running a shaky hand through short hair, she laughed at my confusion. "Are you really that speechless?"

"Yes!" My voice squeaked. "Please tell me you don't think Hilary and I are…involved?" Light pink tinted the musician's face. "Are you insane?!"

Shrugging, Tessa tried pleading her case. "It's not out of the realm of possibility."

"How is it not? She's my boss and she's in love with Devon. Just because I'm bi doesn't mean…" _Wait, is she?_ "That's not it. It's not that you thought I was with Hilary. It's the thought of me being with another woman." Slowly, all the pieces fell into place.

"Anyone." She sounded ashamed. "The thought of you being with anyone makes my skin crawl."

"Tessa, that doesn't make any sense. I told you how I felt and you shot me down. You said the timing was off. Did you think I'd wait around for you?"

"Of course, not. But, I didn't think it would be so hard seeing you with someone else. The idea of someone else holding you in their arms, comforting you…" Tessa's voice cracked as she fought back tears.

 _I need to know._ "Making love to me…"

Flinching, Tessa looked away clenching her jaw. "It makes me sick to my stomach. I know I have no right to feel this way. I forfeited that the second I chose Noah but…"

"You can't help how you feel." Against my better judgement, I walked around the table and wrapped my arms around my friend. Turning in the chair, Tessa clung to me. "If it helps any, Hilary and I are not together and never will be. I have learned a happy Hilary means she won't be such a tyrant. She was upset over the invitro stuff. She never opens up like that unless she's at her breaking point so I did what any decent human would do." Rubbing Tessa's back, I let myself enjoy the moment. _I've not held her like this in ages. I miss it._

Pulling back, Tessa cleared her throat. "You always have been a very caring person. Ugh. Sorry, about that."

"It's okay." Taking my seat, I sipped the coffee. "I just hope Hilary shows back up before we shoot today's episode. Otherwise, I don't know what we'll do. Devon has been on this "we've promised lives shows and we're going to give them" kick." Feeling a headache coming, I rubbed my temples trying to will it away.

"Why? You can totally do the show solo."

Staring in disbelief, I shook my head. "You're insane. I have nothing to talk about."

Finishing her coffee, Tessa shrugged. "Mariah, you are talented and all sorts of smart. You can think on your feet better than anyone. I know you can figure something out. I've got your back."

Xxx

"Devon, I cannot do this. I can't go in front of a camera and have nothing to talk about." My heart started to pound and my stomach churned. "I…I…I have no idea what to talk about. I can't…no."

"At the end of the day, it's your decision, Mariah. But we're going live in fifteen seconds to empty chairs unless you do this. I believe in you."

Hearing that familiar ring, I dashed onto the stage and waited for the red light. "Hello, GC. I'm your host, Mariah Copeland. Tonight's episode is going to be a little different." As if on cue, Tessa walked in, guitar case in hand. "To lend a helping hand, may I introduce Tessa Porter."

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic in GC is killer these days." Taking a seat beside me, she smiled into the camera. "As Mariah said, tonight's episode is going to be a little different. Before I start to play, I want to talk about friendship, betrayal, and forgiveness."

 _What the hell is she doing?_ "Tessa, that sounds like a very deep subject."

"It is. I've always been an outsider, a misfit, whatever you want to call someone who isn't like everyone else. I grew up in an abusive household and because of that I learned you can't rely on other people. That was, until I found myself in Genoa City. Originally, I came here for one purpose and then I'd leave." A nervous laugh escaped the fidgeting musician. "How wrong I was. Before I realized it, I found myself in a friendship with someone who I could rely on. They became My Person. This person understood me because they too grew up with a rough past. We became friends quickly and I thought nothing could break that. Until I did. I drove a wedge between us and that crack kept getting bigger until we only spoke when we had to."

"Tessa, if this is too much, you can always stop." I tried desperately to keep my voice from wavering. Glancing behind the camera, I caught Devon biting his knuckle unsure of what to do.

"No, I want to share so others can learn from my mistakes." Clearing her throat, she continued. "Because of choices I made, our friendship became weaker and weaker. I'm not making an excuse but, the walls were closing in on me. I was stressed from personal and professional issues and I saw an out. I knew better but I took it. By doing so, I destroyed any hope I had of regaining that friendship. I betrayed My Person. You don't realize how much you rely on someone until they're gone. I thought I knew pain until I had no one to turn to. Eventually, we were forced to talk and we worked on our issues. We're still working on them. Somehow, this incredible, caring person has the strength to give me a second chance. The whole point of this story is: if you find your person, don't screw it up. You may not get a second chance to repair that bond you've become so reliant on."

"That's a beautiful story, Tessa. I'm sure you and the person you're talking about will mend and become stronger."

"I hope so." Flipping open her guitar case, Tessa picked up her acoustic. "Any requests?" She grinned.

"None that come to mind. But, maybe something new that you've been working on?"

"Sounds good to me." Over the next half hour, Tessa played some of her older songs, a few covers, and one that was in the works.

"Well, we're about out of time. Let us know what you thought about tonight's episode online. Keep on Buzzin' GC."

The camera man gave his signal. "That's a wrap. Thanks, guys."

"Thanks, John." Exhaling, Tessa leaned forward covering her head. "You alright?" Resting a hand on her back, I tried calming the frazzled woman.

"How do you do this for a living?" Leaning back, Tessa seemed to calm down.

"Well, it helps that I don't spill my soul to a national audience five times a week." All Tessa did was grin.

"Wow!" Devon smiled bigger than I have ever seen. "The two of you are fantastic. The website is already blowing up with positive feedback."

"Really?" We spoke in unison.

"Mmhmm. I didn't tell you this but earlier Hilary tried to quit. She said this show couldn't survive without her and the two of you proved her wrong. I think I just might take her resignation and give you the show. How does "The Mariah Hour" sound?"

"Horrible." Narrowing my eyes, I knew he was up to something. "Devon…" I warned.

"The Mariah and Tessa Hour?"

"What?" It was Tessa's turn. "No. I cannot do this again. Absolutely not. No!"

"Think about it." He tried stiffening a laugh. "I am giving you the show, Mariah. I will give you as much help as you need but I know you can do this." Turning his attention to Tessa, he grinned. "Maybe you can talk some sense into your person? Make her see reason." A deep blush covered the woman's face.

Feeling my phone vibrate, dread filled my chest seeing Nikki's number. "Hello?"

"Mariah, you need to come to GC Memorial. Sharon has been admitted. She was attacked at Crimson Lights."

"I'll be there in a few. We just wrapped." Ending the call, I felt nauseous.

"Mariah, what's wrong?" Tessa's hazel eyes filled with worry. "Mariah?"

"Sharon's in the hospital. She was attacked." Jumping up, I tried to block out the "what ifs" that started flooding in. "Devon, I can't think about the show right now. Let me get back to you, okay?"

"Of course. Keep me updated."

With a nod, I bolted out of the studio with Tessa in tow. Fumbling with my keys, they dropped and I nearly cried.

"Let me drive you." Picking up the keys, Tessa opened the passenger door. "Get in. I'm going to end up there anyway. We might as well ride together. You're in no state to drive."

"Thank you."

Entering the hospital, I spotted Nikki and Nick. "Hey, what's going on? Who attacked Sharon?"

"We don't know who it was. The doctors are keeping an eye on her for now. Everything looks okay from the tests they've done. We just have to wait until she wakes up." Nikki tried keeping her voice at a soothing tone.

"How long could that be?" I tried keeping a strong front but I knew I was about to break.

"We don't know. It could be twenty minutes or twenty hours."

"Oh, God." I tried keeping it together until Tessa pulled me into her arms in a tight embrace.

"Mariah, she's going to wake up. Ssshhh."

Clinging to the taller woman, everything I had been holding in since the studio came out. "What if she doesn't? I refused to call her "Mom" for the longest time. Before she was just some woman who called me her daughter."

"She knows you love her." Petting my hair, Tessa hugged me closer. "It's going to be okay, Mariah." Even though I had started to calm down, I stayed in the taller woman's arms. "So, what happened?"

"I was watching the boys and went to get some treats. When I walked in, Sharon was on the floor. I tried waking her but when she wouldn't come to, I called 911."

"Thank you, Nikki." Sniffling, I pulled away. Taking the offered tissue, I dabbed my tears trying desperately to not mess up my makeup.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." Cupping my face, Nikki smiled. "I never thought I'd say this but, Tessa is right. Sharon knows you love her. No matter what you call her."

"I know neither of you are my biggest fan after…everything…but it means a lot that you're trying to comfort me."

"You're welcome, Mariah." Pulling me into a hug, Nikki continued. "You may not be blood, but I see you as family."

"You too." Clearing my throat, I tried laughing at my outburst. "Oh geez. I'm not used to crying in front of people."

"I need to go. I've been away longer than expected. Keep me posted on Sharon."

"I will."

Hours passed and Sharon still hadn't woken up. Nick left after Phyllis showed up spewing some theory about Chelsea and how she was the one who attacked Sharon. Thankfully, Tessa decided to stay. Or at least decided not to leave me here.

"Hey," I fidgeted with my bracelet. "Thanks for helping with the show tonight. And driving me here."

"You're welcome. I know I threw you with the subject but I meant everything I said."

"I know you did." Warmth filled my chest remembering her kind words. "So, I'm your person?"

"Yeah. If I ever needed to move a body, you're the person I'd call." She paused, "well, I'm not sure about that now. But-"

"Someone's been binging Gray's Anatomy again." I nudged Tessa with my elbow. "If you called anyone besides me, I'd be offended. Even now."

"Yeah." A soft chuckle escaped the woman's throat. "Good to know. Devon was happy with the show."

"He was. Running the show together would be interesting." Not getting a response, I glanced over to see Tessa staring open-mouthed at her phone. "What is it?" Leaning over, I read the feedback from tonight's episode. "Wow."

"People ship us." She chuckled. "They call us Teriah or Messa. It goes back and forth."

"Huh…" _Oh great. No pressure at all._ "Wait, what's that?" Tapping a link sent us to a FacePlace page dedicated to nothing but us.

"Oh, wow. I've never seen that picture…" Tessa's voice trailed off. "Wait, we never…"

Snorting a laugh, I took the phone. "It's a minip. That looks so real!" Scrolling through some of the pictures, I stopped on one I knew wasn't real. "Huh."

"Oh…" The picture was a set of six. Each depicting what looked like a date at a fancy restaurant. There were roses, champagne, candles, and both of us smiling. "Some of our fans have amazing talent."

The sixth picture was of a tender kiss. _If I remember correctly, I was kissing Devon then. I can't say I don't like this more. She's still staring at the picture. Is she blushing?_ "They do." Scrolling down more, everyone said how much they loved us doing the show together. "Maybe Devon is onto something. It looks like everyone wants us to co-host the show."

"It'd be fun. We always did work well together." Tessa's voice was cautious. "History won't repeat itself, if we do work together."

Handing the phone back, I smirked. "You can stop apologizing now. We just need to move forward. If you keep apologizing for the past, we'll never get away from it. So, deal?"

"Deal." Leaning back in our chairs, Tessa and I waited for anything to happen. Either a nurse, doctor, or Sharon to move. Sadly, nothing.

"Okay." Standing, I stretched. "I'm going to search out a bathroom. Do you need a drink or anything from a vending machine?"

"Nope. I'll stay here in case she wakes up."

With a nod, I went on my search. _Those pictures looked so real. I can't believe the talent some of our fans have. And such passion about us being a couple._ I smiled thinking about Tessa and I on a real date. _I wonder if she'd play her guitar after dinner or something really cheesy and romantic. I could totally picture her with roses all nervous about asking me out._

As I approached Sharon's room, I heard Tessa speaking softly. Hiding behind the corner, I felt slightly guilty listening in on their conversation. _I shouldn't be doing this. Isn't this exactly what Tessa did to me? Well, sort of._

"I want to do things right this time. Once we become actual friends again. Ask her on a date, make her feel loved… Do what I should have done before. I want to get your blessing first though. I intend to be here for Mariah and give her my all."

"Hey." I tried not to laugh as Tessa nearly jumped out of her skin. "Any changes?"

"N-nope." The musician stuttered, rolled her shoulders.

"Mariah? Tessa?" Sharon's voice was hardly a whisper.

"Mom?" Racing to the bed, I pressed the call button.

"Hey." Cupping my cheek, she smiled. "Don't cry. I'm going to be alright."

"Hey, hey, in here. She's awake." Tessa ushered the nurse and doctor into the room.

"Ms. Newman, how do you feel?" Giving them room to work, I went to stand by Tessa. Over the next few minutes, the nurse and doctor checked Mom's vitals. _I'm so glad she's awake and okay._ "Miss. Copeland, your mother will be fine but I'm going to keep her a few days for observation. Just to make sure nothing shows up. She will need plenty of rest once I do release her."

"Oh, she'll rest whether she wants to or not. I'll make sure of it."

"Good. For now, we can't give her any pain medication. Once we see that nothing else is going to happen, we can probably give her something."

"Thank you." With a final nod, she left. "I'm never letting you close alone again." Sitting by my mother, I took her hand. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I know you are." Smiling, Sharon turned her attention towards Tessa. "You brought Mariah?"

"Yes." Cautiously, she walked towards the bed.

"Thank you for bringing her and being here."

"No place I'd rather be." Swaying foot to foot, Tessa smiled nervously.

"I'll be fine tonight. Why don't you girls go home and get some rest. I'm sure Mariah's already called in some vacation days and will be here bright and early. I'm sure Devon wants you in early."

"I'll go if Mariah does. Otherwise, I was going to go track down a cot while she takes the recliner."

 _There's something going on between them. Did Mom hear Tessa when I was out of the room?_ "You'd stay here with us?" I studied the musician carefully.

"Yeah." _She really is trying to do better by me._

"Go, Mariah. If you stay, I'll wake up anytime I hear either of you move. It's the mother in me. I'll get more rest knowing that the two of you are at home in comfortable beds. I'm sure Paul will be by in the morning to question me. I'll need a good night's rest for that."

Ignoring the stubbornness in me, I finally agreed. "I'll be back at eight when the doors open."

"I will await your return." Giving me a hug, Sharon kissed my temple. "Get some rest. I love you."

"Love you, too." Grabbing my coat, I motioned towards the door. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Get some rest, Ms. Newman."

"Tessa," the taller woman cringed at my mother's tone. "You know better than that." She smiled. "It's Sharon to you."

"Understood. See you tomorrow, Sharon."

As Tessa drove, I debated asking if she'd want to come back to the ranch. _It's quicker, quieter, and she can always just borrow something to wear. Since Faith is at a friend's, I'd be totally alone._ "Come home with me?"

"What?"

"I mean, do you want to stay the night? It's quieter than Rainbow Gardens, a quicker drive, and-"

"Is that what's been bothering you this entire ride?"

"N-no."

Laughing, Tessa turned towards the ranch rather than GC Buzz. "Still need my answer?"

"Such a smart ass."

Xxx

After a quick shower, I got ready and went down to the living room to find Tessa sipping her coffee. "Morning." I smiled seeing the second cup of liquid life on the table.

"Morning." Yawning, Tessa motioned towards the coffee. "Just how you like it. Once you stopped drying your hair, I poured it so it'd be cool enough to drink."

"Thanks." Sitting, I took a long sip of the steamy liquid. "Mmm. Perfect." A comfortable silence filled the house as we enjoyed our coffee. _I'm so glad Tessa doesn't like talking much before coffee. I'd have killed her by now if she did._ "Wait, did you leave or something? Your hair looks really good. If you just wake up with it like that, we can't be friends."

Realizing my humor, Tessa chuckled. "Don't worry, I showered. I keep an extra set of underwear in my bag. I'll have to run by my place before going to work."

"You can just borrow a shirt. It'd save time and gas." I felt the taller woman eyeing me as I sipped my coffee. "I mean, you don't have to."

"Yeah, you're right."

After finishing our liquid breakfast, I let Tessa get a shirt. Once we arrived at GC Buzz, she hesitated getting out. "Hey, uh, let me know how Sharon is, okay? I know she'll be fine but just keep me updated. Anything you want me to tell Devon?"

"I'll keep you in the loop. As for our boss, nothing yet. I think you need a few more days to decide if it's going to be "The Mariah Hour" or "The Mariah and Tessa Hour."

The musician's brows knitted. "You've already made up your mind?"

"He said he'd be giving me the show either way. It's up to you if you want to join me or not. Think about it and we'll talk to him together. Have a good day."

"You too." Closing the door, Tessa got into her car and followed me out of the parking lot.

Entering the hospital, I saw Paul in Sharon's room. Waving, I gained her attention. "Hey, just letting you know I'm here."

"Good morning, Mariah." Paul smiled. "Perfect timing. I just finished. How are you?"

"I'm good. Better knowing that Mom's going to be okay."

"I'm sure." Sliding his notepad into his pocket, he became serious. "We're going to find out who did this."

"Thank you, Paul. Know the next ten coffees you get from Crimson Lights are on me. And if the person is brought to justice, I may throw in a few pastries."

"Mariah," Sharon warned.

"I'll get to the bottom of this. I promise." Checking his phone, Paul answered the incoming call and left.

"He got here early. How are you feeling?" Taking a seat beside my mother, I refilled her water cup.

"He did. Paul wants to know who did this just as much as you do. But, we need to talk about Tessa."

"Mom, just saying her name raises your blood pressure. I think it can wait." _And I'm not sure I want to hear you lecture me again._

"You still love her. I can see it."

"This took a very serious tone. I'm glad I've had a few cups of coffee." _Great. Here it comes._

"I'm not going to lecture you. It's clear she still loves you too. If you want to pursue her, you have my blessing. Just, please, be careful. I told you that love is messy but…not this messy."

Xxx

Days passed and Sharon was doing much better. She still wasn't sure who hit her but would be going home tomorrow. Phyllis had some crazy idea that Chelsea attacked Sharon because she was going to tell Nick the truth about Christian's paternity. Which, knowing she left town with Conner, doesn't seem so crazy.

Needing to clear my head, I decided to get some retail therapy at my favorite pawn shop a few miles outside of town. Hearing the bell ring, the owner greeted me as I walked in. "Mariah, how are you?"

"Hey, Nate. I'm pretty go-" My voice failed when I saw a pair of guitars on the rack. _Those look exactly like Tessa's._

Realizing what caught my attention, he brought them down. "Woman brought them in yesterday. She had three but refused to sell the third even though she could have gotten a lot more for it." He paused. "Now that I think about it, it looked a lot like the guitar you bought last year. Do you and her know each other?"

Picking up the acoustic, I looked it over to see if it was in fact Tessa's. "I do know her, yes." My stomach churned seeing the scuff across the back. _This is hers. But why would she bring them here? Music is her life._ "Did she say why she needed to sell them?"

"No and I don't ask. She seemed pretty upset. I think I heard her say "she's worth it" or something as she filled out the paperwork."

"How much did she get for them?"

"Well, the acoustic is pretty beaten up so I only gave her two hundred. The electric I gave her four."

"Oh." _He has to turn a profit. There's no way I can afford nearly a thousand dollars._

"Mariah, you know I see you like a daughter. You helped bring the person who robbed this place to justice. If it wasn't for you, I would have had to close the doors. You only owe two hundred on the Les Paul. If you can pay that and at least part of those today, I'll add the rest to your tab."

"Really?" _My bank account is going to hate me. But I've paid all my bills this month. I just won't have a cushion._

"She's obviously special to you and vise versa. I know you'll pay me when you can." He smiled bringing out paperwork.

"She really is."

Xxx

"You did what?!" For once, Sharon was speechless.

"See, I knew this is how you'd react. You just got home and don't need stress." Folding her arms, the older woman stared me down. "I couldn't help it. You know how much those guitars mean to Tessa. She refused to sell the Les Paul I gave her for her Birthday. She sold them for me."

Sharon's expression softened. "How do you know that?"

"While she filled out paperwork at Nate's, she muttered "She's worth it." I don't know what she's planning but, I'm part of it."

"I wonder what she's up to?"

"I don't know." Sighing, I sat beside my mother. "I wish I knew. But, I have a meeting with Devon about taking over the show."

"Oh, yeah! Congrats!" Wrapping me in a hug, Sharon squeezed. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks. Starting soon, probably next week, "The Hilary Hour" will be renamed "The Mariah and Tessa Hour."" I grinned at my mother's obvious confusion. "A lot happened the day you were put in the hospital. Hilary bailed and I had to run the show alone. Tessa saved me and gave one hell of a speech apologizing to me. I'll have to let you watch it."

"Mariah," she warned. "Just be careful."

"I will be. I really do think this time will be different. Now," getting up, I grabbed my coat and purse. "If you need anything, I'm a phone call away. Nikki said if you couldn't get in touch with me, that she'd be happy to help."

"Alright. I'll call if I need anything. Good luck dealing with Hilary."

"If I'm lucky, Devon will have already dealt with her and it'll just be me and Tessa signing paperwork." Saying our goodbyes, I left.

Pulling in beside Tessa, I tapped on the window causing her to jump. Relief washed over her when she saw me. Rolling down the window, she smiled. "Good grief. You're going to give me a heart attack one day."

"Sorry, I thought you saw me pull up. Ready to sign these papers?" Opening Tessa's door, I stepped to the side.

"Think he's told Hilary yet?"

Glancing towards the building, I smirked. "Not sure. The building is still there so…maybe…maybe not."

Shrugging, Tessa huffed. "Great."

Stepping onto Devon's floor, no voices were screaming or things being thrown. As we approached the office, both of us cringed hearing Hilary's voice. "This is a horrible idea. Mariah isn't ready for this. Especially with Tessa. I don't know what's going on between those two. One day Mariah says she's going to push a lawsuit and a few days later they're having lunch here. There's no way they worked out everything in that impromptu staff meeting we staged."

"What's going on between them personally is none of our business. As long as it doesn't inhibit their professional lives, I'm not worried. Both women are very professional." He paused, "with certain exceptions." _At least Devon has our backs. But Hilary is onto something. If Tessa was to ask me out, I'd say yes. Ugh. I need to forget everything I know. It's not fair to her._ "As you know, everyone makes mistakes."

"You okay?" Tessa's voice was hushed.

"Yeah, I just don't want to go inside. You first." Before Tessa could react, I gently pushed her into Devon's line of sight.

Stumbling a few steps, Tessa glared. "Are you-"

"Ladies." Devon's voice caused both of us to stiffen. "Would you like to come in?"

"Uh…" Sharing a glance with the musician, I cleared my throat. "Yes." Entering the office, Tessa and I took a seat on the small, black leather sofa.

Eyes narrowed, Hilary studied us. "What's going on here?" A perfectly manicured finger pointed between us. "The two of you are…chummy."

"No, we're not." Tessa scoffed nervously.

"Mmhmm. Whatever." Irritation aimed at Tessa, she smirked. "I've only seen that look once in my life." With that, Hilary turned to walk out the door. "You're going to regret this, Devon."

Closing the door, Devon came to sit in one of the chairs across from us. "Hilary will no longer be part of GC Buzz. Now, it's up to the two of you if it's going to be a joint effort or solo."

Meeting Tessa's gaze, I smiled. "We're doing the show together."

"Alright." Pulling out two contracts, Devon placed a pen on each. "Sign these and the show is yours."

"How did you know?" Flipping through pages, I scanned the legal jargon.

"The two of you are stronger together. It was only a matter of time before you worked out your differences." Handing back the paperwork, Devon smiled. "It's done. Next week we'll announce the change. Until then, we'll air the shows we have previously recorded. You two excited?"

"Yeah." Tessa and I spoke in unison.

"Okay then. I'll see you both tomorrow morning." After saying our goodbyes, Tessa and I left.

Once we were in the parking lot, Tessa hesitated getting into her car. "Hey Mariah," she started. "What are you doing this Friday?"

 _It's happening! Oh my God! It's finally happening! Stay calm._ "Nothing that I'm aware of."

"Since Sharon's going to be okay and all the paperwork for our show has been signed, would you…uh…" A soft blush painted the woman's cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Would you go on a date…with me?" Tessa's voice was merely a whisper.

Placing a hand on either shoulder, I stilled the woman causing her to meet my gaze. "Yes."

"Yes?" A wide smile made its way to the nervous woman's face.

"Mmhmm." Smiling, I squeezed Tessa's shoulders. "I would love to go on a date with you. Let's get some coffee and warm up. It's freaking cold out here."

xxx

It was nearly seven and I had been pacing the house. "Mariah, will you please calm down." Sharon tried to hide her amusement but failed.

"Mom, I'm about to go on a date with the woman I've been pining over for almost a year. I can't calm down." I nearly tripped when I heard the bell ring. "Not a word." I glared in Sharon's direction before I opened the door. "Hey." I couldn't keep from smiling when I saw the taller woman with a dozen different colored roses in hand.

"Hey." Tessa's voice shook on the simple word. "These are for you."

 _She's just as nervous as I am._ "Thank you. Please, come in." Stepping to the side, I couldn't help but smell the bouquet.

"I'll take these and give you some privacy." Quickly, Sharon took the roses and disappeared.

"It's not really privacy when you know she's going to listen." Tessa tried not to fidget. "You look amazing, Mariah."

"You do too." _I will not cry. I will not cry. Ugh! I can't take this._

"What's wrong?" Stepping closer, the taller woman cupped my face in her hands.

"I can't keep it in any longer. If I don't tell you I will explode in the middle of our date." Biting my lip, I smiled. "I know about the guitars."

"Oh…" Tessa's hands dropped as she took a step back. "I…I don't know…what to say."

Taking her hand, I gained Tessa's attention. "Follow me." Leading the musician upstairs, I stopped before my bedroom. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Close your eyes." Doing as I asked, I guided Tessa over the threshold into my room. Angling her, I spoke softly. "Okay, open them."

A small gasp escaped the woman's throat. "How…?"

"I frequent Nate's Pawn. He's like a dad to me. That's actually where I got your Les Paul. He said you nearly took his head off when he mentioned you selling that one instead. He realized that you must be special to me so we made a deal."

Tears rolled down reddened cheeks. "I can't…Mariah…" Unable to speak through the tears, Tessa wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you!"

"Okay, a little too tight. My back just popped twice."

"Sorry." Taking my hands in hers, Tessa sniffled. "Thank you. I will pay you back, I swear."

"I want you to know, the only reason I'm agreeing to let you pay me back is because I know it'll turn into an argument. I really don't want to start a relationship with an argument. Now, shall we go on this date or what?"

"Yeah, yeah. Our reservation is at 7:30."

Arriving at the athletic club, we were met by Kevin. "Hey guys, right on time."

"Wh-what?" I looked between my two best friends.

"Let's get the two of you seated and then we'll explain everything." I followed Kevin and became more and more confused. _What is he doing here? What have these two been scheming?_ Entering the private dining room, my jaw slacked seeing the candle lit table and stringed lights hanging. "I think it worked. She's speechless."

"I think it did." Pulling out my chair, Tessa smiled. "Join me?" Sitting, I tried forming even the smallest sentence but couldn't. "I didn't think you'd be this speechless."

"I can't…believe all of this." Looking around, it dawned on me where I had seen it before. "It looks exactly like that picture we saw on FacePlace."

"It does." Pointing at Kevin, she smiled. "And we found our Shipping Captain."

"What?"

"I've never seen you happier then when you talk about Tessa. When she went out of town on business, she dropped by. We had a heart to heart about you and how she wanted to do things right. Once I saw Tessa was serious, I decided to help set all this up. The picture you saw on FacePlace, I had nothing to do with. After you saw that, she sent it to me as a jump off point for this whole thing."

Turning my attention to the woman across the table, I finally formed a sentence. "That's why you sold your guitars vs just pawning them?"

"I wanted tonight to be special. You mean more to me than any guitar could. So, I rented this space for a few hours, had Kevin help decorate, asked the chef to prepare your favorite meal, and tracked down a bottle of your favorite red wine. I wanted to get live music but…I couldn't sell a kidney."

Laughing, I took Tessa's hand in mine. "This is perfect. Music or not."

After pouring us each a glass of wine, Kevin placed the bottle back in its ice bucket. "I'll tell the chef you're here. Have fun tonight."

Hugging my oldest friend, I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Before he left, Kevin hit play on the small speaker that was built into the wall. Soft jazz filled the room.

"I can't believe you planned all of this."

"I want to do things right this time. Ask you on a proper date and show you how much I care."

"Thank you, Tessa. This…all of this, speaks so loudly."

Dinner was filled with talk of everything. Our show, Sharon, what we'd tell Devon once things got out, and where we'd go from here. Not wanting tonight to end, once we left the club, I took Tessa's keys. "What are you doing?"

"How about we do something very Teriah-ish and sneak into a movie for old times' sake?"

"You don't have to steal my keys to do that, you know." Taking the keys from my hand, Tessa opened my door. "Not sure what's playing but if it means spending more time with you, I'm in."

Parking behind the theater, Tessa and I snuck into the exit only door just after the movie started. Thankfully, it wasn't a total dud. _Honestly, I wouldn't have cared what the movie was. I'm here with Tessa on an amazing date and both of us wanted to see the Jumanji remake._ As the movie played, Tessa debated taking my hand in hers. When she finally did, I let my head rest on her bare shoulder. We snuck back out when the credits started to roll.

To finish a perfect date off, Tessa walked me back to my door. "I've had a great time tonight."

"Me too." Smiling sheepishly, the taller woman took my hand. "Can I…kiss you goodnight?"

"If you don't, I will." A breathtaking smile made its way to Tessa's face before she closed the gap between us. Unable to stop myself, I pulled the taller woman against me, deepening the kiss. Breaking it, I let my forehead rest against Tessa's. "It's a little cold out, would you like to come inside for a glass of wine or something?"

"It's cold out? I'm pretty toasty." Grinning like an idiot, Tessa took a step back. "As much as I would love to, a proper first date would not be a proper date, if I came inside." She paused a moment trying to read my expression. "Not saying anything else would happen…if I did. I'm just…"

"Tessa," I smiled. "I understand. As truly adorable as your stammering is, I'm freezing in this dress." Kissing her quickly, I unlocked my door. "Goodnight."

"Night." I watched from the window as Tessa made her way back to the car. I stood there until I couldn't see taillights anymore.

"How was it?"

"Shit!" Clutching my chest, I turned towards my mother. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry." She chuckled softly, making her way down the stairs.

"Wait, did you stay up until I got home?" After hanging my coat, I followed Sharon into the kitchen.

"No. I was getting a glass of water when I heard the door open." Filling a glass, she smiled. "So, how was your date? If that smile tells me anything, it's that you had a fantastic time."

"It was a perfect night."

"Come on, Mariah. I didn't get to see you after your first ever date. Let me have the details about your first date with a woman." Sharon paused at my smirk. "It sounded better…"

"Mmhmm. I'm sure." Shaking my head, I started for the staircase. "Let me change and I'll meet you in your room to talk."

Entering Sharon's room, I found my mother leaned against the pillows reading. "Okay, details." Patting the bed beside her, she discarded the book.

"When did I become a teenager again?" Settling on Sharon's bed, I tried keeping my wits about me. "Okay, to start all of this, I need to fill in what happened the day you went to the hospital." I told Mom what happened at GC Buzz, during the Hilary Hour, what we found at the hospital, and I gushed about the date. I did, however, edit the kiss.

"So, wait, people ship the two of you?"

"Yes. It's pretty incredible how passionate some of the people are. I'm pretty sure we'll actually hear a squeal when it comes out that Tessa and I are actually together." Feeling my phone buzz, I looked down to see a text from a certain musician.

 _Just got home. I really did have an amazing time tonight. Hope you sleep well. -T_

"I wonder who that could be at this hour. Hmm? Could it be my daughter's girlfriend?"

"I'm ignoring you." I muttered with a glare. _Had a fantastic time too. You really know how to woo a girl._ I laughed at my own cheesiness when I added a wink-y face. Placing the phone down, Sharon's label sank in. "She is, isn't she?" I smiled. "I have a girlfriend. Wow."

"How do you feel?"

"Oh, no." My eyes narrowed. "None of that psychobabble on me."

A wholesome laugh escaped the blonde. "I'm not analyzing you. It's just habit on asking it that way."

"Mmhmm. Sure." I became serious. "I feel…free. Like, I'm being true to myself. Yeah, Tessa is the only woman I've ever really found attractive but…I don't know. I don't care about a label. I'm just happy with her."

"I'm happy for you, Mariah." Placing a hand on mine, Sharon spoke tenderly. "As long as she treats you well and you're happy, that's all that matters."

"Thanks."

Xxx

The next morning, I woke to a "good morning" text from Tessa. Smiling, I tied my robe and went downstairs for coffee. Entering the kitchen, Sharon looked somewhere between confused and horrified. "You're smiling. Before coffee. Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

"Very funny." Pouring myself a cup of liquid life, I topping off Sharon's. Leaning against the counter, I waited for the ice to melt so I could enjoy it. "I got a "good morning" text. The woman knows me far too well. She knows, unless I need to be up, that I always get up at ten. The text came in at 9:50." Smirking, Sharon tried hiding her amusement. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just…I've never seen you like this before."

"Because I've never felt like this before." Pulling out my phone, I messaged Tessa back.

 _Good morning to you too. Would you like me to bring your guitars over later? -M_

 _Are you making an excuse to see me? -T_

 _Me? Noooooo. -M_

 _Lunch? I was about to go grocery shopping. -T_

 _Sounds great. See you at 1? -M_

 _It's a date. -T_

 _If it's a date, will it end with a kiss? -M_ Biting my lip, I remembered last night. _Her lips were so soft and having her against me…_

"You're blushing. Please tell me you're not sexting."

"What?" My head shot up. "No! We're not…" Seeing my mother's playful smirk, I snickered. "Very funny."

 _Depends. -T_ My cheeks turned redder when I saw Tessa's wink-y face emoji and the kissy face one too. _Damn._

Lunch time rolled around and I found myself feeling like a pack mule. One guitar case across my back, another in one hand, and my purse on the other shoulder. Tapping the door lightly with my foot, I waited. To say I was surprised to see Tessa in an apron, would be an understatement. "You are adorable. The only thing that could make this better is if you were making…noooo. You are! You're making those peanut butter cookie cup things?"

"With Reese's cups, yes. And here I thought you were going to say something about the apron saying "kiss the chef" instead." Taking a guitar case, Tessa allowed me entrance.

"I don't need an apron to tell me that." Quickly, I pecked the taller woman on the cheek. "Where should I put this?"

"In my bedroom is fine. I need to check on lunch. Rather not have the bread burnt."

"Yeah." Placing the case just inside the room, I joined Tessa in the small kitchen. "What are we having?"

"Meatball subs. Something easy yet filling."

"Can I help with anything?"

"Could you get us drinks? I've got the table set and just need to fix the subs."

"Sure." Grabbing two Cokes, I poured each into a glass and set them on the table.

"Here you are." Handing me a plate, Tessa smiled. "I hope you like it."

"It's cheese, meat, sauce, and bread. How can you not like it?" Laughing, Tessa sat across from me. "Although," I paused taking out my phone. "Want to break the internet with me?"

It took a minute to dawn on Tessa what I meant. "You sure?"

Sliding my chair closer, I held up my phone. "Yup." At the last second, Tessa kissed my cheek. "You really want to break the internet, don't you?"

"It'd be fun. Especially if we dropped the story first."

Raising my brow, I grinned. ""We," huh?" Terror washed over the musician's face. "Calm down. I like the idea. Although, I'm tempted to just post it to FacePlace and let it go viral that way." Taking a bite of my sandwich, my eyes grew. "This is great. Is that…garlic on the bread?"

Laughing, Tessa took a sip of her drink. "Make us "FacePlace official"? And yes, that's garlic. My favorite spice."

"I thought I was your favorite spice?" _My smartassery will get me in trouble one day._

"Well, you are but I can't cook with you." A devilish grin played at red lips. "Although, I can do something else."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm." Kissing me slowly, Tessa hummed. "Delicious. As corny as becoming "FacePlace official" is, I like the idea of being able to hold your hand in public and not having to hide what I feel for you anymore."

 _And I'm grinning like an idiot again. Great._ "I like the idea too." Shooting Devon a quick message, I continued eating.

"If he wants us to wait, that's okay. I know it'll look pretty sketchy us taking over the show one week and coming out as a couple the next."

"I can see the anti-posts now: The Gays Take Over!" Laughing so hard, Tessa's drink came out of her nose. "Are you okay?" It took everything I had not to laugh at the look on the woman's face.

"Fine." Wiping her nose, she cleared her throat. "I'm fine. Ugh. That burns. Ow." Both of us froze seeing Devon's name light up my screen.

Answering the phone, I put him on speaker. "Hey, Devon."

"Enjoying yourselves?"

"And a very lovely lunch Tessa made." I tried not to fidget. "What do you think?"

"Well, knowing that we're rebranding, again, this could be great for your show. Post the picture and Monday we can do a live show introducing the new co-stars and talk about LGBTQ acceptance."

"That's a fantastic idea. But, what about the streaming label? I know this could backfire on the whole company."

"If Genoa City doesn't accept LGBTQ then so be it. The company doesn't just live off of GC's views. We're national. The fact that two strong women can host a show together can send a positive message to young girls. I'm sure you know, this will be opening yourselves up to hate."

"Yes, we know." Taking Tessa's hand in mine, I squeezed. "And we can handle it."

"Alright then. Post away. I need to go. Have a good weekend and see you Monday."

Ending the call, I leaned back in my chair. "Ready to go public?"

"Definitely." Tilting my face, Tessa captured my lips in a loving kiss. "We'll take this town together."


End file.
